When Hope Fails
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: After a relationship with TK, which ended badly, can Kari recover her life?


I don't own anything, based on a story prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Kari was last arriving to the group picnic. She apologized saying the train made her run late. All of the digidestined were there, except TK, who had dumped Kari a few months before, to go off to France. Mimi and Izzy were there, having just flown in from America.

The group hadn't met in a long time, between most of them going to college, or staring new careers.

"You're as beautiful as when I last saw you!" Davis exclaimed to Kari.

Kari blushed, and quietly said, "I don't think so, but thanks."

"You really still like her?" Ken asked quietly.

"Maybe, I mean, it's been a long time. I kind of gave up once she started dating TK."

"Yeah," Ken nodded.

The group played board games, and ate a lot of food. Ken sat next to Kari and started talking to her.

"How have you been?" Ken asked her, while she was putting a chip into her mouth.

She seemed a bit startled at him talking to her.

When she was done chewing her chip, she responded, "I've been fine, trying to get back into school." 

"That's right, you left for a while to plan your wedding, right?"

Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have brought that up," Ken remembered. TK had left abruptly, leaving Kari to pick up the pieces.

"Are you going back to the University at Odaiba?"

"I'd like to," Kari responded silently.

Ken and Kari kept talking the whole time, with Ken asking more questions than Kari. By the end of the night, he wanted to hang out more, "Would you mind meeting me for coffee sometime?"

"Sure," she smiled weakly.

Before Ken left, he talked to Tai, "She's a lot quieter than she used to be, and that is saying a lot."

"I know, I haven't been around too much, because I've been at Matts, but I think it's from TK leaving. She just hasn't bounced back yet."

A week and a half goes by, and Kari and Ken meet up for coffee. They had texted a bit throughout the week, and were getting a bit closer to each other. The local coffee shop just closed down so Kari invites him to her place. Kari grabs coffee off the counter and takes it to the table. She tries to hand Ken a coffee, but accidently spills it on him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kari panics.

"It was just a spill, I'm fine," Ken responded, trying to get the coffee off of him.

Kari was visibly upset, and Ken tried to calm her down.

"It's fine Kari, it's really just a spill. I can dry off, or if you have something I could change into."

Kari nodded, she found a large hoodie and brought it out for him to change into.

After he changed, he got himself new coffee and sat down, "Are you alright?" He asked Kari.

She nodded in response.

"So, do you get your scholarships back when you re-enroll?" Ken asked Kari.

"No, I have to find new ones. It's been difficult, because they think if you drop out once, you'll do it again," Kari said quietly.

"I'm thinking about transferring. I want to change my major, and my school doesn't have what I want. I really do like the University at Odaiba, so I'm thinking about moving there. Maybe we'll end up with a class or two together?" Ken suggested.

Kari replied, "Maybe."

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been quieter than you used to be," Ken asked again.

"I'm sorry," Kari looked sad.

"Kari, you don't need to be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. I guess I'm just a little tired of you saying sorry, when you don't need to," Ken said.

"I'm sorry I say sorry," Kari started sobbing.

"Kari," He raised his voice, "Look at me, please." She didn't raise her face up.

"Kari," Ken touched her face to slightly pull her face up so they could see each other.

Kari flew back the instant she was touched, "Please don't hurt me," she cried.

Ken stood there in shock for a minute, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly.

Kari had fallen off the chair when she whipped back, so she was now sitting on the floor crying.

Ken kneeled down a few feet away, as to not startle her again.

"Why did you think I would hurt you," Ken asked quietly.

Kari shrugged in response.

"I mean, I know I had a rough past and all, but you should know I'd never hurt anyone now," Ken said sadly, remembering his past.

"Just a natural response I guess," Kari said quietly, wiping away tears, trying to make herself not cry anymore.

"Did someone hurt you, or hit you, Kari?" Ken realized.

Kari nodded, scooting closer to Ken, hugging him. She cried into his shoulder for about 20 minutes before she could handle talking again.

"TK was always nice around everyone, but it was different at home. He would yell and hit for the littlest things. When he proposed, I thought things might change, that he might be getting better. But it only got worse. I didn't just drop out because of wedding planning, he wanted me to drop out, I guess so he could control me at all times. But then he left one day, with claims he was going to France. I've not heard from him since. I know it was him, and not me, but it's hard to break some of these habits, when I've been living like this for a few years," Kari confessed between sobs.

"And no one knows?" Ken asked.

Kari nodded, "It's hard to admit in the first place, and it would just make Tai and Matt angry, when they can't do anything because TK is countries away."

"They could call him, Matt and TK are siblings, they are bound to see each other eventually," Ken suggested, "But it's up to you, it's your story to tell. Just know, I will help you out in any way I can, and if you ever need someone to listen to, I will be here."

"Thank you," Kari said.

The next few months were busy for Kari. She got back into school. Ken transferred and went to school with Kari. They got closer throughout the semester and with Ken's help, she told Tai and Matt, who promptly flew to France to confront TK. TK had his ass handed to him, with Matt vowing he would never speak to his brother again, standing up for the girl he thought of as a sister.

Kari never had to worry about the past ever again.


End file.
